Brominated polystyrenic (styrenic polymer) compositions have long been used as flame retardants in thermoplastic formulations. Brominated polystyrenes can be produced by bromination of polystyrenes, the polystyrenes being derived by free-radical or anionic polymerization of styrenic monomer, see for example, commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,677,390, 5,686,538, 5,767,203, 5,852,131, 5,852,132, 5,916,978, 6,113,381, 6,207,765, 6,232,393, 6,232,408, 6,235,831, 6,235,844, 6,326,439, and 6,521,714.
While many of the forgoing compositions and processes have and are meeting considerable commercial success, the skilled artisan is always searching for the next generation product or process that shows commercial advance and promise.